Abstract Differences
by firefly1919
Summary: Ari and Reid have been best friends since Kindergarden,but things can't stay the same forever; actually has a plot but it might take a while to get to it
1. Back from Summer

"But Jude, I feel so stupid

"But Jude, I feel so stupid!" Ariel said looking down at her clothes, she was wearing a tight red t-shirt, and black short-shorts.

"Look, it makes Lucy happy to see you looking like this" Jude said his thick Irish accent masking his words, Ariel looked up at him, his green eyes were pleading with her for his fiancé's sake.

"Fine, but you and Lucy both owe me." Ari said exasperatedly, Jude sighed in relief

"Thank you. Stay out of trouble, I'll come visit with Lucy in a few weeks." Jude said reaching down and picking up Ari in huge hug. Ari held on tightly, blinking tears out of her eyes. She gave him an extra squeeze and said

"I'll miss you Jude," it was apparent to anyone looking at them that they were siblings, they had the same flawless cream/gold skin, straight noses, high cheekbones, thick lustrous hair, Ari's was a dark brown/red color, while Jude's was dark brown, the same wolf-like grin. The only place they differed in a noticeable way was their eyes and height, Jude was 6'3", and Ari was only 5'4", Jude had classic bright green Irish eyes, while Ari's were a dangerous lightning blue color, softened somewhat by her thick black eyelashes.

"I'll miss you too baby sister." Jude said finally putting her down, "By Baby Girl" he said before leaving and walking out of Spenser's dorms. Ari sighed, and made her way over to Reid's dorm. She found the door easily and knocked, the door swung open revealing Tyler

"Hey Ty, Reid there?" Tyler stared blankly at her before his face twisted in suspicion

"Ariel?" he said suspiciously, Ari's arm reached out and she whacked him in the chest

"Of course it's me you idiot" she paused "Do I really look that different?" she said looking up at him, he nodded dumbly

"You really do." he said staring, Ari waved a hand in front of his face impatiently

"Is. Reid. There." she said slowly, Tyler snapped out of it rubbing a hand across his eyes

"Yeah, come on in Ari" Ari rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys...'

Reid was sitting on his bed playing Halo on his x-box, Ari walked in catching Reid's attention, until he was staring at her to the point where his man on Halo got shot in the back of the head, Ari plopped down next to him totally relaxed with the playboy of Spenser.

"Do I know you?" Reid said confused, Ari rolled her eyes and looked a little shell-shocked

"Are you kidding me right now Reid! I've known you since Kindergarten!" Ari said looking at him

"Ari?" he said tentatively, Ari nodded at him like he was slow

"Ariel Draven." he said not believing it

"Ariel Miranda Draven, whose brother's fiancé Lucy decided needed a new look and now nobody recognizes her, including her best friend Reid Tristan Garwin!" Ari said angrily crossing her arms and leaning against Reid's headboard and glaring at the television, which was flashing the words YOU LOSE. Reid stared at Ari in amazement, until his well-known smirk came across his face, he dropped the controller and tackled Ari sending her off the bed sideways, and Ari started laughing as they rolled around on the floor

"That's better," she said laughing as she hugged him "I guess you missed me!" Tyler turned and looked at them and sighed, _they belong together_ Tyler decided looking at the two rolling around

"I'm going to breakfast, are you two coming?" he said exasperatedly

"Wait, we're coming!" Reid said standing up still laughing, he reached down and pulled Ari to her feet, she shot up right into his chest, and she gave him a slow smile before she turned to Tyler

"Let's go."

! #&()! #&()! #&()

Reid looked across the table at Ariel. She'd come back from summer vacation totally different. Her light red-brown hair was hanging loose over her shoulders curling in thick waves, her lightning blue eyes were now framed with black lashes and black eyeliner.

Ariel and Reid had been best friends since Kindergarten when she'd been the only one able to get Reid out in four square. She'd been one of the guys, always hanging around the Sons and most of the other guys in Spenser had always seen her as just another guy.

She'd never been overweight or even chubby, but she always wore clothes so loose and baggy, that she looked that way. The girls had never been jealous or even suspicious when their boyfriends hung out with Ari, but he had a feeling that would change very soon.

Now in their senior year Ari had shown up and had the attention of every guy in Spenser. Her brother Jude before her had had the attention of every girl in Spenser, but he had only cared about one, Lucy. Lucy's parents had been hippies so she was a little out there, everyone could tell she was gorgeous, she just never cared. However, in the end Jude's gentle persistence had won her over. Jude was generally very laid back and unassuming, never taking advantage of people because he had money and good looks. The only thing that got Jude worked up into his family's famous temper, was if someone was messing with Lucy or Ariel. It was well known that Ariel and Jude were close and he was fiercely proud and protective of her. Besides Dravens were horses of a different color.

Jude had been extremely popular, well liked, and got along with everyone, one of the guys everyone generally liked, because of his kind and unassuming nature. Ariel was never the popular "It Girl", but generally liked, because to the girls she was never a threat, in the boyfriend area, and with guys, she just got along fine. She was a card, with her flaming Irish temper, if ever a friend were in need of defense.

Her mother and father were both natives of Ireland, coming over to Massachusetts when Ari was five and Jude was seven for the children's education, both parents and both of the youngest Dravens had retained their thick Irish accents. But no matter how much they seemed like they would fit in there was always something about the Dravens that kept them on the fringe of whatever group. There was quietness and aloofness that reared their ugly heads every once in a while. There was something very different about them that set them apart from all the other babbling teenagers, and they were very private about whatever it was.

Reid knew that Ari had insomnia, and when she did sleep she had terrible nightmares. He'd only been present for a few, but they were something awful; Ari would sweat, mutter, and toss around in agony. She would bite her lip to the point of bleeding just so she wouldn't scream. After one of her particularly bad episodes Reid had seen her cry for the first time in his life. Only a Draven could understand another Draven, the people who chose to be with a Draven, people like Lucy Hale, they sometimes understood like Lucy did, but other times they didn't. There were secrets in the Draven family that was for sure, and they weren't telling.

"Oi! Reid you want to go to the batting cages later?" Reid was snapped from his daze by an all too familiar gaze

"Sure Ari, anyone else coming?" Reid said looking back at her penetrating eye, looking back she shrugged nonchalantly

"Anyone who wants to" she said before turning back to her food, she flicked her hair over her shoulder with a graceful movement and placed her hand on her neck looking slightly bored, Reid studied her further, he knew she wasn't wearing any make-up over it, so he was even more impressed by her flawless, creamy gold skin.

Reid knew that now there'd be guys hitting on her left and right and that Ari had a very short fuse, needless to say, it probably wouldn't be pretty. Ari stood up and started walking over to the trash bins to dump her tray, in her tight red t-shirt, her could see her smoothly defined curves, she was only 5'4" so most of the guys in Ipswich towered over her, but her little black shorts showed off a nice amount of leg. Reid sent up his thanks to God that it was a Saturday ad she didn't have to be wearing her uniform. His eyes were still glued to Ari when Aaron Abbott swaggered up to her obviously hitting on her.

He started standing up but felt Tyler pull him back down, he saw the same thing happen to Pogue and Caleb when they started to stand up, Sarah and Kate's hands on their shoulders. He was sure all eyes were on Ari to see how she'd deal with Spenser's prick. Her tray was still in hand so when Aaron leered toward her she picked up her uneaten fruit cup and mashed the contents on his nose. She started walking away obviously in a good mood now, when Aaron reached over and grabbed her by her upper arm, this time Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, all stood up unhindered. But before they, or any of Ari's other guy friends, who were making their way over to the area could get there. Ari coiled her fist back then punched him square in the nose; he let go in surprise and pain. He bent over pinching his nose trying to stem the bleeding. The Sons got there just in time to hear Ariel say in a low deadly voice

"If you _ever_ touch me again, this will seem like tap compared to how much pain I'll put you in. Do you understand?" Aaron nodded; Reid threw an arm over her shoulder as she walked away

"So I guess you're REALLY ready to go whack the crap out of some unsuspecting baseballs now aren't cha?" Reid said lightly trying to improve the mood, Ari smiled up at him, an act that always turned his stomach over, and her wolfish predator's grin lightening the mood more than any lame comeback

"Let's go"


	2. Uniforms and Classes

The girls' uniforms for Spenser had been slightly altered, nothing drastic, but there were rumors that this was the first chan

The girls' uniforms for Spenser had been slightly altered, nothing drastic, but there were rumors that this was the first change in twenty years. The girl's skirts would be an inch shorter and red plaid, no blazer was required, button up shirts were allowed to be fitted now, girls now wore normal ties, still the knee high socks, but still the changes were considerable. Ari surveyed her uniform with little approval and less interest. She muttered a "Whatever" and started getting dressed. Pulling on worn out black Chuck Taylor Converse over her red, plaid, knee socks. The top couple buttons of her uniform were undone showing her silver cross necklace. The necklace used to belong to Jude, but when he graduated and went away to college he'd given it to her. There was a leather thong around her neck as well; the amulet lay on the front of her white button up. The amulet was a heavy looking gold discus, not terribly large in actual size, but with a weightiness about it. On the discus was a silver wolf made of what appeared to be beaten iron, above the wolf was a soaring eagle in a russet color similar to that of Ari's hair. Ari hastily tucked away the pendant, grabbed a couple binders from on top of her dresser and left the room hastily. She hurried down the hall past several open doors that whistles and catcalls came out of, to the end of the hall and started banging on Reid's door heavily Tyler opened the door and let her in, Reid was still dozing on the bed in his sweatpants. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck

"You know I can never wake him up…" he said wearily, Ari sighed and nodded putting one of her hands on Reid's bare back letting half her hand coat over with ice and the other half ignite with flames. Reid jumped up oput of bed after a moment, swatting at his back with a panicked expression on his face. Then he looked down on his bed and saw Ari sitting there with a calm amused expression, he realized what had happened in an instant and why. He fumbled for his dresser and started getting dressed in a rushed fashion. Ari lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a look of utter boredom written across her face. Reid glanced over at her lying on his bed; her skirt had hitched up on the side of her leg showing off her thigh all the way up to her hip. Reid sucked in a sharp breath and finished dressing. He couldn't help being turned on by Ari, he knew it was strange since they'd been close for so long, it was just his nature.

"I'm ready let's go." Reid said pulling on his blazer, Ari got up quickly

"Good lord, you take forever to get ready" Ari said following him out of the room "and I'M the girl Reid!" she finished shaking her head. Reid chuckled as they rushed to class with Tyler in tow. On the way to class Caleb and Pogue joined them with Sarah and Kate already in tow, Pogue and Kate were fighting already

"Jesus, why can't you just stop flirting with every guy you see like you're still single!" Pogue said angrily

"I'm not flirting! Why don't you trust me at all! You're so stupid when you get like this!" Kate said rushing off to her next class. The group stopped by Pogue's locker; he stared at it for a moment before coiling back his fist and punching the metal door, which dented slightly. The group parted easily with routine, letting Ari past to calm him down, she reached over and laid a small hand on his arm

"Easy there Pogue, talk to me," she put her other hand under his chin so his eyes would meet hers "Do you trust Kate?" Pogue looked away frustrated, he was silent for a moment "If it takes you that long to think about it you don't trust her enough. You two need to sit down and figure some things out." Ari said firmly, she let go of his arm but still stood there "If you're going to be with her, you have to trust her." She said quietly, looking at him, she turned, walking away with Reid, who slung his arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on the side of her head

"You are _so _good at that." He said smiling and shaking his head, Ari shrugged

"He just needs to figure out whether he can be happy with her or not; and if he can't he needs to stop dragging his feet and end it" Ari said in a matter of fact tone. They had their first hour together, so they kept walking in the same direction, Ari linked her hand with Reid's hand that was hanging over her shoulder, not caring what everyone would think; her and Reid acted like this all the time. Ari was never sure exactly where she stood with Reid, she knew she was his best friend and vice versa, but he acted like he was her boyfriend as well. However, since she'd never had much interest in dating anyone at Spenser it'd never been a problem. Ari shrugged off her train of thought as they made their way over to some seats in the back of the lecture hall. The lecture hall slowly filled up, Reid and Ari were both slouching in the chairs; Ari doodling in her notebook, Reid playing with a Chinese finger trap intently. Brody Allow, one of Aaron Abbott's cronies, slid into the seat next to Ari, she didn't so much as cast a sidelong glance at him, but Reid knew that below the surface, everything was in turmoil. Only people Ari trusted were allowed within a foot radius of her, she scooted closer to Reid, not taking her eyes off her doodle. Brody didn't get the message and scooted up next to her and put his hand on her thigh under her skirt. Ari immediately reacted removing his hand from her and moving to the other side of Reid into an empty chair. Reid passed over her stuff wondering why she hadn't knocked him out like she had Aaron, it would be a typical Ari reaction to anyone she didn't know touching her. He looked over at Brody who looked disappointed, Reid's mood and face darkened at the thought of anyone bothering Ari. The Chinese finger trap lay on the desk forgotten as he clenched his fists under the table repeatedly. Brody was never going to mess with his best friend again.


	3. Classes and Friday Night

Reid stalked out of the classroom angrily when the bell rang waiting out side the door for Brody to come out

_**A/N: **__Sorry this took so long, I've been totally swamped with my Summer Homework, and Swim just started._

Reid stalked out of the classroom angrily when the bell rang waiting out side the door for Brody to come out. Brody strutted out of the classroom looking cocky. Reid's fingerless glove covered hand shot towards him and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards him. He knocked Brody up against the wall.

"Listen pal, you _ever _lay so much as a finger on Ari again, I'll snap your wrist; and that'll be the punishment _if _I'm being nice." Reid said, his blue eyes blazing. Brody nodded a wide-eyed agreement before Reid let him scamper away like a puppy. Ari walked out adjusting the strap of her messenger bag and looking around for Reid who slung his arm over her shoulder as soon as she removed her hands from the strap.

She looked up at him her eyes shining as she looked up at him. Her eyes were almost as light and volatile as Vin Diesel's in the Chronicles of Riddick, Ari's were sharper, though with an edge of danger that Vin Diesel's milky, mercury-like eyes had never possessed. Reid didn't realize he was staring until Ari quirked an eyebrow at him, her light red lips quirking into a smirk at his focused features

"Reid , you might want to watch where you're going," she said playfully staring back at him. She could never fully understand how someone's eyes could be like Reid's, so many shades of blue, the edges faded into green. She realized she was staring, but Reid was too and that made her feel like they were on even ground. Reid gave her a genuine smile, unaware of the girls in the corridor's sighs and their meaningful glares at Ari. The pair couldn't help smiling at each other as they walked through the halls to their next classes, they weren't in their next class together, but the classes were right next to each other. Reid gave her a peck on the cheek; she was still glowing when she walked into her class. She took a seat between two old friends, Liam and Roger. She nodded at them, Liam saluted her like an old sergeant, Roger extended his fist for a pound, which she gladly did, knocking her knuckles against his. She sat silently, ignoring the stares boring into the back of her head, doodling in her notebook again, then a perfectly manicured hand smacked on the desk, she didn't respond, already knowing who it was

"Hey slut, you're in my desk, so you best get goin'" said the voice that belonged to the hand

"Hey Kira, still the same bitter, conceited, bitch who never gets any?" Ari stashed her notebook and looked at her "looks like!" she said cheerily, Liam and Roger snickered, taking glances at Kira's anger ridden face, it made her look even less attractive

"Listen Mermaid" Kira said using her favorite nickname for Ariel "just because you came back all whored up, you think you're some hot shit, well you aren't. you're still just that pathetic little tag along and that's all you'll ever be." Kira said smirking like she'd struck a nerve, Ari listened with a bemused expression, sending soothing looks to both Liam and Roger, whose tempers were rising. Ari got to her feet and glared Kira in the eyes, that in itself was enough to make just about anyone rethink messing with her, it was enough to make Kira take and involuntary step back

"Listen you walking Herpes incubator, if you really think I'll ever do what you say than you have no idea what kind of person I am. So I'd suggest you get steppin', before I decide to start stepping all over your pretty little plastic face." Ari was practically snarling by the time she finished. Kira had backed down considerably during her speech; at the end she just nodded and found a different seat. Ari was scary as hell when she got mad. Ari sat down happy she'd gotten her point across. Liam held up his hand for a high five

"I hate that stupid ho," he said when Ari slapped his hand, Ari grinned, Roger nodded approvingly. The teacher walked in as the bell rang and started to talk. Ari started dozing, using her arms for a pillow, the teacher glanced over at Ari's red head down on her desk, gave her a deliberate look,

"And what does Mercutio call his fatal injury, Ms. Draven?" He said looking over the top of his glasses, Ari mumble something indistinct into her arms

"Please speak up, Ms. Draven, so the whole class can hear your undoubtedly correct answer." He said sneering at Ari a bit. Roger stifled a laugh _New teacher. _

"A scratch, Mr. Stick-up-my-ass, Mercutio calls his fatal wound a scratch. However it seems an odd question because we're reading To Kill a Mockingbird aren't we. I was sure I heard you explaining about the cultural atmosphere of the 1930's before you tried to catch me sleeping, silly teacher, tricks like that are for smart people." Ari said angrily before she put her head back down. The whole class was stifling laughter, Liam raised his hand, the teacher nodded at him to speak

"Bro, word of advice, Ari is _always _listening" he said smiling a little bit, the techer hadn't taken a breath since Ari started talking and he was beginning to turn purple

"A weeks detention Ms. Draven" he finally stuttered out, Ari lifted her head

"Whoop-di -fuckin'- do" she said twirling her finger in the air

"That's morning detentions Ms. Draven" the teacher said trying to regain his footing, Ari just put her head back down, luckily the teacher had learned his lesson the first time.

#

-Friday Night-

Ari rushed up to her room, whipping off her clothes at a prodigious speed. Down to just her bra and underwear she started looking for something more comfortable to wear. she pulled on a pair of fitted denim shorts, tossed her studded belt over them, and started rummaging around for a top when Reid walked in she turned and looked for a brief moment

"Hey, what's up?" she said still digging around for a shirt, Reid shrugged as he plopped on her bed easily

"Nothing much, no swim practice today so we're going to do something." Reid said definitively, Ari shrugged

"Sure, but what?" she said holding up a blue shirt then discarding it

"What was wrong with that one?" Reid said tossing a baseball up and down

"Eh, the tag rubs me weird. AHH! I can't find anything since Lucy took over my wardrobe!" Ari said getting more and more frustrated "Finally!" she said pulling out an black and red Good Charlotte t-shirt and yanking it on over her head "I'm ready!" she said turning to Reid, he looked her up and down quickly

"Ari you're not wearing any shoes" he said frankly

"Details, details, let's go!" she said making her way towards the door, grabbing her red X-hi Converse with the checkered laces "I'll put 'em on in the hallway, let's go!" she said waving Reid out the door

"So what are we going to do?" Reid said looking down at Ari's little frame

"Well…" Ari said hopping on one foot pulling her socks on "How about we…" she starting pulling on her right shoe, her face screwed up in concentration as she hopped along the hallway, she got her right shoe on but left the laces untied while she hopped to get the other one on. The lace from her right shoe got caught under her shoe making her promptly fall over into the wall

"Ow, I think I hit my head" she said rubbing her head but staying sitting against the wall to finish pulling on her shoe and tying her laces, the shoes went almost all the way up to her knees. "Help me up." She said reaching her arms up for Reid, he grinned down at her and reached his hands down grabbing her and pulling her to her feet, sending her crashing into him for the second time that day, "Reid I'm starting to suspect that you're doing that on purpose" Reid shrugged putting his arms around her, holding her to him, Ari started to blush, but that wasn't a huge accomplishment

"How's Katrina?" Ari said referencing Reid's last hook-up

"Fine, but she's not right for me" he said, his eyes never moving from Ari's

"I told you that before you screwed her," Ari said turning to the side and sliding her arm around Reid, while his settled around her shoulders holding her body close to his, "Just like with Christina, Melissa, Brittany, Nicole, need I go on?" She said looking up at him

"Why don't you date Rei?" Reid said using his favorite nickname for her

"You date enough for the both of us, I'm covered" she said easily

"Seriously Rei"

"I don't know Reid, I hardly have enough time for my friends with Swimming and Field Hockey and homework…" she trailed off, grabbing a hair tie from around her wrist and tying her hair up in a loose ponytail "Besides you, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Jude, and all my other guy friends would automatically hate who ever I dated anyways so why bother?"

"You should at least give dating a try, come one Rei there has to be someone out there; besides you'll have to date eventually, why not start now?" Reid said as they walked out of the building and to the parking lot, Ari walked over to the bike rack, unlocked her combination that held hers and Reid's bikes to the bike rack.

"Because, I don't want to remember my High School years as a bunch of heartbreak and wrong guys, besides why the rush, we're only 14 Reid, what's the goddamn rush?" she said pulling her bike out

"How do you know that you won't find the right guy? He could be right in front of you, what about Liam, or Roger, or Jason, or Peter, or Danny? Or one of your other billion guy friends like James, of Will?" Reid said getting onto his bike

"Christ Reid! What is your rush to get me dating?" Ari said sliding a leg over her bike.

"I just want you to be happy, Rei. Let's go see a movie"

"We can get Chinese after, what movie?" Ari said as they started off down the road

"How about _Pineapple Express? _That looked funny" Reid said as they started off towards the movie theater

"Sure," Ari said shrugging

"By the way, why did Lucy want change how you look?" Reid said curiously, it was uncharacteristic for Ari to give in about anything, Ari shrugged

"In her exact words, 'Ariel Draven I'm not going to stand for you going back to school looking like that, I want people to see the real you' she tried to get me to get a haircut too but that's where I drew the line. If Lucy wasn't like a sister to me I wouldn't have even accepted the new clothes."

"So when are Jude and her going to get married?"

"This summer, in Ireland, they're planning on living there too, I'll be a bridesmaid. You coming?" she said looking back, Reid shrugged

"You want me to?"

"Of course, you're my best friend I almost died not seeing you all summer" Ari said turning back after she rolled her eyes at him

"Rei, we talked on the phone literally everyday."

"It's not the same," Ari stated simply

"Are you really planning on going through High School without dating? 'Cuz that's fuckin' ridiculous Rei, even for you." Reid said staring at the back of Ari's head. Air pulled her bike into the bike rack outside of the movie theater

"Maybe, it's just I can't be you. I can't go out with a bunch of different guys and then just leave them because they're not right, when I get into a relationship, or even dating, I want to know that it's going to become something. Two for _Pineapple Express _please" Ari said turning to the guy behind the counter, "I mean doesn't it ever get you down that you get with all these girls and none of them are right?" she said paying the man turning back to Reid and handing him his ticket, Reid shrugged

"Yeah, but eventually one of them will be right and I'm going to keep looking for her, because she's out there somewhere, but for now I'm just going to look for love wherever I can find it. Two large popcorns, two large cherry-coke slurpees, a box of mild duds, a bag of watermelon Sour Patch, two packs of Now and Laters, and … Anything else Ari?" Reid said at the snack counter turning back to Ari

"You forget the pixie stixs"

"Oh yeah! And a pack of pixie stixs" Reid gathered up most of the food off the counter, letting Ari carry her popcorn and putting some of the candy in her pockets

"That was deep Reid; I understand what you mean. I hadn't really thought of it that way before. Who ever gets you will be a lucky girl; but for now I don't think I'll date. Another thing, anyone ends up with us is going to have to deal with the baggage. What if you were totally head over heals in love with someone" her voice lowered to a whisper as they walked into the theater "and you told them about our abilities, and they flipped and fell out of love with you" they settled into their seats, putting their feet up on the seats in front of them and settling down sll the candy and holding their buckets of popcorn close to them

"Is it even possible to fall out of love with someone?"

"Sure, look at the 50 divorce rate" Ari said her eyes fixed on the screen as the previews started

"Hey I almost forgot to ask, I heard your dad got a new bike"

"Yeah, it's a 2005 black Suzuki Boulevard, my dream bike, he says I'll inherit it when I get my motorcycle license, shh… the previews are starting"

#

Ari was still giggling when the lights came on, all the food was gone, they went to dump the empty containers in the trash bin.

"What now? I'm too full for Chinese." Ari said rubbing her junk food filled stomach

"Let's just bike back to the dorms, we'll figure it out when we get there" Reid said stretching

#

"What now?" Ari said flopping down in Reid's bed

"How about Battle Ship?" Reid said pulling the box out of his closet

"I love Battle Ship!" Ari said sitting up

"I know." Reid said setting up the game

#

"I'm tired." Reid said flopping down on his bed

"Me too." Ari agreed flopping down next to him

"You gunna stay the night?

"Of course, you still have some of my pjs here?"

"Of course" Reid said yanking open a bedside drawer and pulling out Soffe shorts and a wife beater, Ari rolled off of the bed to start changing, Reid had seen her in her underwear plenty of times. She pulled on the worn clothes easily, and then fell back on then bed. she rolled over in bed to look at Reid, who'd already changed into his sweatpants

"What're you thinking about?" Ari said staring at Reid

"Rei…why do we act like we do?"

"Us in particular or people in general?"

"Us in particular"

"What about the way we act?"

"We act like a couple, don't we?" Ari shifted uncomfortably

"Yeah, we do sometimes"

"Why is that?

"I guess it just always felt natural to me"

"Me too, why is that Rei?

_**A/N: **__ Hopefully my next update will be sooner! Review, tell em what I'm doing right and wrong, etc._


	4. Where We Stand

A/N: I don't own the Covenant, I only own Ari, Jude, Roger, Liam, any other original characters and the plot

**A/N: **_I don't own the Covenant, I only own Ari, Jude, Roger, Liam, any other original characters and the plot. Sorry this took so fricking long; but for some reason I decided to take an AP (college) class and do varsity swimming so I have absolutely no time. But I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Reviews motivate me!_

Words stuck in Ari's throat, Reid gave her a small smile

"I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless."

"Where are you going with this Reid?" Ari said sitting up, Reid sat up too; he sat knee to knee with Ari for a moment. Her hair was curled over her shoulders and falling in her face. He brushed her hair out of her face, running his fingers over her cheekbone, then moving forward, stopping right in front of her face

"This is where I'm going with this," then he kissed her, her first kiss, her eyelids fluttered shut, her hand instinctively went to Reid's face. She scooted closer to him, Reid took that as approval and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closer, they broke apart and looked at each other for a minute

"What now?" Ari said quietly

"We can take this slow if you want"

"Take what slow! What are we now Reid…you're my best friend…I don't want to lose that…" Ari said pain evident in her voice and eyes

"We'll figure it out in the morning, I promise" Reid kissing her again before laying down and pulling Ari down next to him, she snuggled up against him, letting him wrap his arms around her, one over her collarbone, the other around her stomach, her head tucked under his perfectly. Ari slid her arms over his. Trying to fall asleep.

#

"You know spooning leads to forking" Tyler said when Ari and Reid woke up the next morning, legs tangled together but still in the same basic position. Ari grabbed one of her shoes off of the ground and threw it at Tyler, hitting him in the chest

"No need to get violent, Relly" Tyler said trying to get on her nerves, using her nickname, Ari scowled and threw her other shoe at him

"It's 9:30 on a Saturday, I have every reason to be violent" Ari said rolling away from Reid onto the floor, catching herself at the last minute and pushing herself into a standing position "Did you bring food?" she said rubbing her eyes at Tyler

"I'm not that stupid, of course I brought food, and coffee," Reid said holding up a Starbucks bag and a coffee cup. Reid started out of bed, rubbing his eyes

"Gimme" Ari said reaching one hand out for the bag, still rubbing her eye with the other, Tyler rolled his eyes and handed her the bag and cup. Ari started gulping down the coffee, pausing to sift through the bag pulling out three bagels and strawberry cream cheese. "You know me too well" Ari said biting into a bagel after spreading strawberry cream cheese on it. "So what are we doing today?" Tyler said sitting down on his bed, Ari shrugged and continued eating, Reid walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt pulling it on over his head, then going to sit by Ari.

"Gimme a bagel" he said reaching across her, Ari didn't even move. Reid nudged her with his shoulder

"What _are _we going to do today?" Reid said through a mouthful of bagel, Ari swallowed

"I was going to go to my studio for a couple hours, then Nicky's later on. That cool with you?" she said turning and taking another bite, Reid nodded

"Sure, I haven't been to your studio in a while, Tyler you comin'?" Reid said turning to Tyler

"Sure, you want Pogue and Caleb to come Ari?" Tyler said turning back to Ari whose head shot up showing a guilty look with half a bagel hanging out of her mouth "Ari was that my bagel?" Ari nodded with a hint of guilt but continued to eat the bagel "I'm hungry," she said after she swallowed "Reid just feeds me junk food"

"Don't _you_ usually feed _Reid_?"

"Yeah, except for when we go to the movies…" Ari said finished her bagel and standing up, grabbing the coffee off of the bedside table. Ari stretched holding the coffee cup high in the air "I've gotta go get changed, you guys ready?" Reid shrugged standing up

"Just let me change into shorts" Reid said stretching, Tyler was already ready in a white t-shirt, zip up jacket, and jeans, Reid pulled on black cargo shorts and was ready

"Okay let's go" he said heading towards the door, Ari looked him over

"Reid you're not wearing any shoes"

"Neither are you"

"Yeah but mine are by the door"

"So are mine"

"You're a pain"

"You're a bigger one"

"Pssh, in your dreams Blondie!"

"Whatever, I didn't eat two bagels!"

"You just earned yourself piggyback duty all day" Reid laughed

"Come on…" Ari smiled and jumped onto his back holding her shoes in one hand. Reid stared down the hallway, getting stares from all the guys on his floor. He opened the door to Ari's room, startling her roommate to fall off the bed onto the floor

"Hey honey" Ari said from Reid's back jumping down "What's crackin'?"

"Where were you last night?" Ari's roommate said agitated

"I was at Reid's Jade, who peed in your coffee?"

"You know how many rumors I'll have to deal with after this? Why can't you just be like everyone else?" Jade said falling down on the bed "Good morning Reid"

"Salutations" Reid said raising a hand

"Jade you're my roommate, not my press agent, if they bother you tell them to fuck off"

"But then they'll think something did happen because I'm being defensive!"

"Oh my god Jade, I don't know girl politics! If anyone bothers you tell whoever it is to talk to me, I'll set them straight. Besides it's not like this is the first time I've slept over at Reid's and he sleeps over here all the time!"

"Listen Jade" Reid said stepping forward while Ari pulled on jean shorts "If you run into any serious problems tell them to come talk to me, okay?" Jade sighed but nodded lying back down on the bed rubbing her temples. Ari rummaged through her clothes finding a blue, white, and black painting flannel. She put it on buttoning up most of the buttons and rolling up her sleeves. Ari put her dark blue painting bandanna on over her left forearm. She pulled out fashionably ragged shorts Lucy had bought her and pulled them on. Sandals went on her feet; her hair was put into a loose side braid. A white bandana going around her forehead and tied in the back, her favorite mirrored cop glasses, then her trademark studded belt pulled the outfit together. All eight of her earrings were little silver hoops. Ari walked over to Reid who was waiting idly

"I going to the studio Jade, I'll definitely be back for school on Monday, maybe sooner." Ari shrugged and headed out holding her coffee and walking. Jade nodded getting used to Ari's sporadic behavior.

Ari opened the door to her studio, a large shed in the back of her parent's property, she'd said hello to them before heading out the back door. Ari flipped on the lights, revealing dark yellow yarn going from one wall to the other, paintings and pastel works hung from them by tiny close pins. Sculpted flowers made of clay sat on worktables alongside wood sculptures, her tools scattered. She slid her shoes off at the door, kicking them off to the side of the door. Reid walked in looking at the new paintings and pastel creations.

"You have been busy, sell anything recently?"

"Nah, but I have been talking to one of my regulars about them buying Sunlight" Ari said brightly, Sunlight was a mostly yellow abstract painting that'd been hanging around the studio for ages. Reid settled in his chair, he had a stack of magazines and a footrest, along with a mini fridge stocked with snacks. Ari went around the large room checking that everything was still there. She set her sunglasses on one of the tables and debated what partially finished painting she was going to work on. Reid watched her twirl on the tips of her toes looking from one painting to another.

"Ari…" Reid started she turned to him with a blank expression

"Yeah…" she said looking at him, Reid took in a breath and was about the start speaking when the old wooden door opened. Pogue walked in cramming his keys back into his pockets

"Hey Air, what's up? I didn't see you all summer, that's the first summer any of us went with out seeing you, even Reid. He probably just about died." Pogue walked over to Ari giving her a bear hug "Caleb and Tyler were pretty close behind me, they should be in soon." He said heading over to his chair and plopping down, picking up his drawing pencil and starting on an old sketch. Caleb walked in after Pogue, giving Ari a half hug and a peck on the cheek

"How are you?" Caleb said looking down at Ari; she gave him a lazy smirk

"Great, I'm with my art." Ari said simply, Caleb nodded at Reid and walked over to his chair

"Hey brother." Reid said standing up and sharing a manly hug with Caleb

"Hey yourself," Caleb said smiling and opening up his telepathic link with Reid. _You tell her yet? _Reid sat back down acting casual, Caleb went and greeted Pogue in a similar fashion letting Pogue into the conversation.

_Kinda. But I don't know where I stand with her right now._ Reid replied

_Dude, what does 'kinda' mean, did you tell her you love her or not? _Pogue said a little irritated. Tyler walked into the studio, put away hi hey and walked over to Ari

_What up guys? _Tyler said sensing the open telepathic conversation

"Hey Air-Bear how's it goin'?" Tyler said giving her a hug

"It's goin'" Air said selecting a half finished painting of an orchid to work on for the day

_Apparently Reid 'kinda' told Ari that he's in love with her. 'kinda'. _Caleb said jokingly

_How in the hell do you 'kinda' tell someone something like that? _Tyler said looking at Reid like he was an idiot.

_Let me show you. _Reid said bringing up the memory of the night before. The other three watched with interest and asked in one voice

_So what in the hell is going on between you two?_


End file.
